Little Red Riding Hood
by xJillPhantom
Summary: Once in a while, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairy tale. ErikxOC
1. Iris

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera, just my story and Lady Scarlett Ronson.**

**Little Red Riding Hood.**

**1. Iris - Good News**

Rehearsals of Chalumeau's 'Hannibal' were under way, it was five days before opening night and behind the scenes every member of the _Opéra Populaire_ was busy. On stage Carlotta was going over the lines of the aria _Think of Me_, accompanied by the stage manager Monsieur Reyer. The duo had been rehearsing for over three weeks, just because the diva wanted it to be perfect. She knew it wasn't perfect yet, because she had been reminded of that twice. The first time a sand weight from the flies had fallen right next to her, the second time a background had fallen. The prima donna was getting annoyed by the famous Opera Ghost, and had been on the verge of quitting her role. Yet, she knew the public needed her, and as Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur André had reminded her: "There is no understudy, the production is new!" So here she was, feeling rather unsecure and afraid that the next time she would hit a wrong note she would be killed. But she sang, because the staff of the Opera House expected her to. And because her ego was too big to show anyone that she was scared, after all she was Signora Carlotta Giudicelli, Prima Donna of the _Opéra Populaire_ and the leading soprano for five seasons. The last thing she wanted was that the role was to be given to one of the ballet rats like Christine Daaé.

"_Madames et Messieurs_, if everyone would be so kind to gather at the stage!" The booming voice of Richard Firmin echoed through the passageways of the old Opera House. The two managers were walking through the aisles to the stage, climbing up the stairs and facing the growing group of people.

"Monsieur Richard, Monsieur André, can't you see I'm rehearsing?" Monsieur Reyer complained. His comment was waved away by the hand of Gilles André. The present staff noted both managers looked rather excited, as if there was big news they wanted to share.

"As some of you may know, for various weeks there have been complains that the _Opéra Populaire_ doesn't have a permanent singing mistress." Firmin started. His hands were clasped behind his back and he was rocking back and forth on his feet. He looked like a child in a candy store eager to get everything.

"But I can now tell you that we have solved that problem!" André interfered. Madame Giry lifted her eyebrows, she hadn't been informed of the sudden change of the managers. She wondered if her friend who lived in the catacombs of the Opera House did know. If he didn't, the managers were sure to have another problem later this day.

"We can happily tell you that Lady Scarlett Ronson will be beginning as the regular teacher here at the _Opéra Populaire_ tomorrow." Firmin stated.

As if on cue everyone started talking. Everyone knew the famous Opera Star who had stopped singing after the tremendous dead of her father. Rumour had it that her father had taught her everything she knew, and was with every performance she had sang. Even though she wasn't someone to take stage, she now taught rising stars. Scarlett had an eye for talent, and a gift for music that was rare to find these days.

For a small Opera House located in Paris, because the hometown of Lady Ronson was London, having such a big name in the Opera business was a miracle. Surely the managers were glad to get such promotion for the Opera House, since the amount of sold tickets had dropped to a horrible low amount. But for the staff it was an ever bigger event. Probably none of them had left Paris, or France, and none of them had ever met such a famous opera star. Ballerina's were already preparing themselves for tips they could ask from the sophisticated Prima Donna, and the rising stars hidden in the darkness of the Opera House were wondering if maybe their time to shine was coming.

It seemed everyone was thrilled to have a new addition to the loving family of the _Opéra Populaire_, including the masked figure sitting in box five. Even though the Phantom of the Opera had never set a foot on stage, never had a singing lesson and believed he was the only master in music, his blood began pumping faster at the mention of the name of Lady Scarlett Ronson. The Opera Ghost had been an admirer of the soprano since he had first heard her sing, which was, ironically, at his Opera House, during a performance of _Carmen_. She had been his inspiration from that point on, he wrote songs imagining her voice singing it. Never had he heard a voice which could replace hers. It wasn't hard to imagine what he had been through when the front pages of the France newspapers had told him the dramatic news that his muse had stopped singing. But he never stopped composing, hoping that maybe he could hear her sing once more.

From that point on, everyone seemed full of new energy. Knowing that a celebrity in the world of the Opera business would be joining their staff, made everyone smile just a bit more. Lots of preparations were being made, and everyone wanted to make sure that the time Lady Ronson would spent at the _Opéra Populaire_ would be the best of her life.

* * *

**Hi everyone!  
I'd like to welcome you all to my new story! A story about a young woman who comes to the _Opéra Populaire_ to teach the performers to sing, Scarlett Ronson.  
This chapter is a bit short, but that is because I wanted it to be a prologue to what is to come. I hope you stay with me!  
Just to inform you a bit on the backstory.  
1. Christine doesn't have her Angel of Music in this story; she is just a chorus girl. This means that the Phantom has never heard her sing before and doesn't teach her.  
2. Richard Firmin and Gilles André have been the managers of the Opera house for a longer period than in the original story.  
I hope you enjoy! Reviews/subscriptions are appreciated!**

**Xx Jill**


	2. Mayflower

******Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera, just my story and Lady Scarlett Ronson.**  


**Little Red Riding Hood.**

**2. Mayflower - Welcome**

A carriage, pulled by two black stallions, stopped in front of the _Opéra Populaire_. The driver stepped down from his seat to open the door and offer the passenger his hand. It was taken by a black gloved hand and a woman appeared from the carriage. Taking slow steps her feet met with the stones that were the road and her eyes found the immense building that was the opera house.

Her dark brown, almost black, wavy hair was flowing down her back, the tips curled and tangled in each other. At the middle of her locks was a red ribbon that combined her tresses. Her hair reached till just under her scapula. But with a swift motion of her hands she covered her hair with the hood of her red cloak. Her cloak reached till her ankles and was the color of blood. Her skin was of an olive color that was flawless and without any blemishes. The color of her almond shaped eyes was a glowing honey, and they were surrounded by long black lashes. Underneath her right eye was a beauty spot. She had full, plush lips with a small cupid's bow. The lips were a deep red color, and hidden behind them was a perfect set of teeth. She was 5'7 and had a graceful shaped body. Unlike most dancers she had curves, and her figure was that more of an hourglass. At the moment she was wearing a grey hoop gown, detailed with a darker shade of grey lace. It had a u-line and various layers. On her feet were black heeled shoes. Her age was approximately 21, she couldn't have been older than that.

The woman was a natural beauty, she could get any man she wanted without difficulty. Men would turn their heads when they saw her walking on the streets, and women would do everything just to get her liking. Her personality was wonderful, and she almost never got angry. Some said that her negative emotions were all hidden behind a mask, a mask she had put on when her father had died. But others didn't believe that nonsense and thought of her as an angel. A friend to everyone and always ready to help. She was polite, friendly, and playful and could be seductive if she wanted, but she could also be serious. It made her the perfect daughter, friend or lover.

Even now the managers of the _Opéra Populaire_ had been staring at the brunette for quite some time before realizing they had to make their entrance. They quickly made their way down the stairs to welcome the lady.

"Lady Ronson! It's truly an honor to meet you!" Richard Firmin said to the woman. Scarlett lowered her eyes from the statues placed on the rooftop of the Opera House to meet the manager in front of her.

"Gentlemen, pleasure is all mine." She said. She then removed her black glove from her right hand and offered it to the managers. Firmin took her hand and bowed towards it before placing a light kiss on her knuckles, his mustache brushing against her delegate fingers. André repeated the procedure before Scarlett pulled on her glove again.

"My name is Richard Firmin,' Firmin introduced himself. He then nodded towards the other manager and added, "And this is my partner Gilles André." Scarlett did a curtsey, bending her knees while bowing her head, to greet the two males.

"Welcome to the _Opéra Populaire_, milady." André said.

* * *

On stage Carlotta was screaming as if she had almost been killed, which she had almost been in fact. Another background had dropped, missing her with a centimeter and causing her the shock of her life.

"I demand-a those two managers on tha stage, right-a now!" She ordered. As if on cue the managers did enter the stage and she immediately walked to them.

"Ah, Signora Carlotta, what happened? We could hear you all the way in the entrance hall?" Firmin asked, his hands flying everywhere as he spoke.

"That ridiculous-e Opera Ghost has tried to-a kill me, again-e!" She shouted, applying her thick Italian accent to the spoken words to look more dramatic.

"But signora, these things do happen." André tried to reason the soprano. This even caused her to be angrier, as she repeated the words.

"These-e things do 'appen, for the past-a years, these things do 'appen. And did-e you stop them from 'appening. No! Well until you stop-e these things from 'appening, this thing does not 'appen!" She announced angrily. She was fuming, dropping the scarf that was part of the Elisa costume on the ground and crossing her arms.

"Carlotta, there's no need to do that!" Firmin tried to win his prima donna back over, yet failed in this.

"I shall-e be leaving, now!" La Carlotta replied, tilting her chin up and getting ready to descend the stairs that led off the stage.

"I can stop those things from happening." A clear voice came from the side of the stage. The group parted to reveal Scarlett, lowering the hood of her red cloak to reveal her heart-shaped face and stepping forward. She had been observing the situation and was simply amused of it. It seemed the famous Opera Ghost, a story Scarlett had followed closely while living in London, had given Carlotta quite the scare. She couldn't blame the man, rumor had it that the Prima Donna of the Opera House was a dreadful singer.

"And who-e may this be?" Carlotta asked, arms planted on her hips and eyeing the dark haired beauty arrogant. Silent gasps were heard from the group surrounding the duo, but Scarlett simply chuckled.

"Lady Scarlett Ronson, at your service." She introduced herself, making a small curtsey with her arms at her sides. She saw the brown eyes of the soprano widen and she stammered something.

"Oh-a...Lady Ronson. I did-didn't..._Mi dispiace_." She apologized quickly to the woman in front of her.

"You got to speak up, love. Otherwise I can't understand a word you're saying, and _ar-ti-cu-la-te_." Scarlett explained, going slowly and pronouncing the last word with exaggeration. Carlotta nodded and made a small curtsey before meeting the brunette in the eye.

"Carlotta Giudicelli, signora." She introduced herself. Scarlett smiled and bowed her head to the woman before she continued what she was saying.

"Can I just ask what precisely the Opera Ghost has done to you?" She asked.

"What has-e 'e done to me? The question is: what-e 'asn't he done to me! 'Alf a minute-e ago he dropped-a background on me!" Carlotta explained, pointing to the flies.

Scarlet giggled, "Well then he mustn't like your singing that much." Carlotta's face started to get red when the group giggled softly.

"He just doesn't 'ave a good music-a taste." Carlotta said, shrugging her shoulders. This stopped Scarlet from giggling and she looked the Italian Diva in her eye.

"Now signora, you might me very careful about what you say." She warned her.

"Why? Are-e you with 'im? Do you also think-e this is _your _Opera 'ouse?" Carlotta mocked.

_He really thinks that? _Is what went through Scarlett's mind before answering. "I am with him on the point of your singing, I must say that it is simply one of the most awful things I ever heard. And I'm sure me and the Opera Ghost are not the only ones thinking this. The Phantom is just a man who wants his Opera House to be the best, to be flooded with guests who actually appreciate the arts and not come her to show their wealth. To have the best dancers of the Corps de Ballet dancing here and to have talented singer performing on _his _stage. Something you are not. I agree with him, because it is my goal to revive the _Opéra Populaire_. And if I therefore have to discharge some of you, starting with the members who simply lack talent, than that's what I must do. Because I do it for the arts, and not for myself. Not everything in this world, in this Opera House, is about me. And that is something you need to understand, _Signora Carlotta Giudicelli_, if you want to stay here. The only way you can stay here if is you allow me to teach you, teach you how to sing. If you decline I'd have no other choice but to find a replacement for you. Only if you improve, and only then, you shall be free from this things happening. What do you say about that?"

Everyone seemed to be a bit taken back by the lecture given by the singing mistress and some were snickering at the expression that was visible on Carlotta's face. It was a mixture of hate, confusion, anger and envy, and seemed an expression that she had worn a lot of times.

A few seconds passed before the Diva got back her posture. She straightened her shoulders back and tilted her head up. Scarlett did the exact same and let a posh expression take over her face.

"_Va bene_, I accept-e. But only if you promise-e I won't die during lessons." She said, something close to a smile lingering on her lips. Scarlett smiled in return before nodding.

"Magnificent, I shall have to discuss that last matter with the Opera Ghost himself, but I can guarantee that nothing will happen to you." She answered.

Gasps were heard from the group and some were looking at the brunette astonished.

"Excuse me milady, but what did you say?" Madame Giry stepped forward to intrude with the conversation.

"Well, since he runs this Opera House, and has his views on subjects concerning music. Something I'm quite taught in and I will teach, I think it is only fair that I meet him. To see what his requirements are and to make compromises. After all I will be filling in a position in his _Opéra Populaire_." Scarlett explained.

"But it isn't easy to come in contact with the Phantom. You see he doesn't show himself, you can't just make an appointment." Madame Giry explained. Scarlett studied the elder woman for a second.

"Even though he doesn't show himself, he has to be watching. Is he, or is he not a Ghost wandering through the hallways of the Opera? So he must be present here. And I know he'll hear me when I ask him to meet me on the rooftop at three o'clock. Since the rooftop is always a place for quiet talking." Scarlett stated.

"I hope so, mademoiselle." Madame Giry said, smiling a shaky smile at the woman in front of her.

"Well then, I think I shall take a look to see if my luggage has arrived. Please do continue with your rehearsals, mister Reyer. I shan't be a disturbance any longer." Scarlett said. She turned around on her heels and disappeared in the shadows, leaving a flabbergasted group of Opera members on the stage. It wasn't long till the voice of Monsieur Reyer ordered everyone to get back to work, and music flowed through the hallways of the Opera House.

* * *

Scarlett had walk down the first flight of stairs and was currently standing on a small platform in between. Determined to see if her luggage had arrived she was watching her feet intensely, not noticing she bumped into a small person.

"_Excuse moi_." The person said.

"Excuse me." Scarlett replied. The person had gotten a firm grip on Scarlett's left upper arm and she was forced to meet the eyes of the person in front of her. Eyes that were strangely familiar to her.

"Mon Dieu, Red?" The woman in front of her asked, blonde eyebrows knitted together in a deep frown and a thinking expression on her face. Scarlett reacted to her nickname in a second, recognizing the person in front of her and gasping at the young woman.

"Bloody hell, Meg?"

* * *

_Mi dispiace = I'm sorry_

_Va bene = Okay_

_Excuse moi = Excuse me_

**Thanks to _PhantomFan01 _and _XxrudexbutxnicexX _for reviewing! And the people who subscribed and/or added me to their favorite stories!  
It always makes me happy to know my work is appreciated! **

**Please review! ^^ **


	3. Thuja

******Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera, just my story and Lady Scarlett Ronson.**  


**Little Red Riding Hood.**

**3. Thuja – Everlasting Friendship.**

In front of Scarlett stood Meg Giry, her old childhood friend. Looking adorable as ever, yet had changed into a real woman. Scarlett had once given little Meg Giry the privilege of calling her Red, a nickname only close by friends and family were allowed to use. Ever since the day Scarlett, the age of eleven, had helped the six year old Meg at the market when the blonde had lost her mother, the two had been friends. Scarlett had lived in France from the age of 10 till she was sixteen, and during that time she had only one friend, Marguerite Giry.

"Now, now Red. There's no need to be using such language." Meg commented on Scarlett's "Bloody hell". Scarlett laughed.

"You sound just like your mother, Meg." Scarlett answered. This made the blonde laugh and hit the arm of Scarlett softly. It was as if the two had never been apart for four years.

"Look at you, a real woman!" Meg said, holding Scarlett at arms-width and observing her old friend.

"Look at me? You're the one I should be looking at, love. You're no longer the little Meg Giry I used to play with in the streets of Paris." Scarlett commented.

It was true. Even though Meg still was a little thing, she was 5'4 and Scarlett had to lower her eyes a bit to see in the blue ones that belonged to her friend, she had changed. Her blonde hair was flowing around her face, and curls were formed in them. She had a real woman's figure, she seemed richly blessed when it came to the figure of her chest and hips. Her face was round, still the face of a girl and not the slender face of a woman like Scarlett. She was fully in costume, and by observing it for a second Scarlett came to the conclusion she played a slave girl in Hannibal. On her feet were white pointe shoes.

"Have you met _maman_ already? She's the ballet mistress." Meg said a smile on her ivory colored lips. Scarlett gasped when she realized she had met Madame Giry.

"That was your mother! My goodness I didn't recognize her at all!" She said, raising a hand to her heart unconsciously.

"I'm sure she doesn't mind." Meg said, waving the comment away with her hand while she again grasped the hands of her brunette friend, "I can't believe you're here!"

"I thought everyone knew I was coming? Weren't you informed?" Scarlett asked, questioning.

"We were, but I never really pay attention during the manager's talk. It's long…and boring." Meg said, a light blush creeping to her cheeks. Scarlet laughed.

"That's the Meg I know." She said, "Are you a member of the Corps de Ballet?" Meg nodded, causing her blonde hair to fall everywhere.

"I am, I'm afraid I can't sing." Meg said, lowering her head a tad disappointed. Scarlett shook her head and placed her finger underneath Meg's chin, causing her to look up.

"Everyone can sing, love. You just need a good teacher, and luckily for you: I am one!" Scarlett explained, shrugging her shoulders.

"_Tu plaisantes_, Red! I could never become a great singer!" Meg exclaimed, sighing deep.

"Listen, dear. I have one student already, and I'm looking for another one. I could help you, if you want me to." Scarlett offered, looking at Meg expectedly.

"You would do that?" Meg asked, eyes suddenly glittering with excitement.

"Of course! You are my best friend! And that's what best friends do, right?" Scarlett said. Meg clapped her hands together and before Scarlett knew it she was pulled into a tight hug. Laughing quietly she returned the hug, clasping her hands at Meg's back.

"Oh, speaking about friends, you really have to meet all the ballet rats," Meg stopped when Scarlett raised one of her dark eyebrows at the name for the members of the Corps de Ballet, "That's how we call the ballerina's, Red. _Cependant_, they're all dying to meet you. I think some of them even made lists with questions they want to ask you."

Meg was already pulling Scarlett's arm up the stairs, but the brunette protested. "Meg! I really don't mind answering their questions, but I'm really tired from my long trip, and I just want to get my belongings organized and sleep!"

Scarlett's honey colored orbs were met by sad blue ones as Meg nodded. "I understand, I'm sorry if I bothered you."

Her comment was returned with an annoyed sigh of the brunette. "Listen, dear. You could never bother me. And I will answer all their questions, including yours, but tomorrow. Okay?"

"How did you know I had questions?" Meg asked shocked, dropping Scarlett's arm and bringing them to her flushed cheeks.

"I know the look in someone eyes when they see a person they are dying to meet. And believe me, you have that exact look in those beautiful blue eyes of yours." Scarlett said, smiling. Meg smiled back.

"_Merde_, Red, you got me." She said, holding up her hands as if she was captured.

"Indeed my little friend." Scarlett said, smiling a crooked smile at the blonde.

"You still have the same smile. A smile filled with secrets." Meg commented on the smile she received. Scarlett chuckled and was about the reply when a series of barks was heard, causing the two friends to turn their heads towards the wooden doors.

A black and tan dachshund was barking loud, tail wiggling from side to side and ears flapping around. A red colar was around the dog's neck and it looked directly at the women on the stairs.

"Lupa!" Scarlett exclaimed, causing the dachshund to run to its owner. Scarlett kneeled to the ground and smiled at the dog that was running up the stairs. The little dog crashed into the open arms of Scarlett and started licking her owners face.

"Red you have a doggie! She is so _mignon_!' Meg exclaimed. The blonde was also kneeled down and was petting the soft coat of the dog.

"Meg, this is Lupa, my two year old dachshund. Lupa this is Meg, my best friend." Scarlett introduced the two. This received a giggle from the blonde.

"_Qui est un bon chien_? _C'est vrai, tu es!_" Meg said while she scratched underneath the chin of Lupa.

Scarlett lifted her head. "Did you just really ask my dog who was a good dog and replied with that she was?"

Meg giggled in her hand and nodded her head. "She's so sweet!"

"I know, she's my everything. My companion during my visits and trips. Even though she always has to travel with my lugga…my luggage! It must be here! Meg be a sweetheart and watch Lupa for me." Scarlett ordered her friend. She got no response and when she turned around she saw Meg lying on the ground with Lupa standing on her chest and licking her face rapidly. A smile crept to the red lips of the brunette as she picked up her skirts and descended the stairs.

The two doors were opened by doormen as she walked outside, breathing in the fresh air. On the place her carriage first was, was now another. This one had two suitcases bonded on the roof, two at the back and some belongings of Scarlett were still in the carriage herself. On the driving box an elder male was sitting and he tipped his head to the brunette, who bowed her head. Two page-boys had moved to the carriage and were currently getting the suitcases down.

"What would be the number of your room, mademoiselle?" one of the boys asked Scarlett.

"If I'm not mistaken it is on the fifth floor." Scarlett said, raising a finger to her chin and thinking hard. The managers had told her which room was hers.

"Well there is only one bedroom located at that floor, so we will find it." He said, with a bow of his head. Scarlett smiled at him and for a moment the boy seemed to have forgotten what he was doing.

"Thank you, I shall be there in a minute." She said. The boys took off with both two suitcases in their hands and Scarlett opened the carriage door. Immediately two hands flung to her neck and she was pulled in a tight hug.

"Red!" the voice of Violet came. Scarlett returned the hug and laid one of her hands on the black hair of her 10 year old sister.

"Violet, how was your trip?" She asked. She helped the little girl out of the carriage and kneeled down to inspect the young girl. Her jet black hair was pulled in a braid, dangling along her back. A purple hairband was placed on top. Her green eyes were sparkling with excitement and her pink rose lips were pulled into a smile. Duo to the amount of sunlight that the summer had provided, some freckles had formed on her round face. She was wearing a rose colored dress, with a white sash around her waist. On her feet were shoes with a slight heel. Around her shoulders was a purple cloak that reached till her ankles.

"Wonderful! Mister Spark was really kind to me! And Lupa slept most of the time." The child said, smiling bright. Scarlett released herself from her sister to look at the driver.

"Thank you Mister Spark. I'm sure my accountant dealt with all the financial subjects?" she asked him. The old man smiled at her.

"Indeed, milady. It has been an enjoyable ride with the little miss." He said. Scarlett smiled and got a small bag from the insides of her dress. In it was a rather large amount of money, and she offered it to him.

"For your services and being kind to my little sister and my dog, good sir." She said. He accepted it and smiled at her.

"It's been a pleasure." He said. He tipped his head again and then moved back to the horses. The carriage began moving again and within seconds it had disappeared into one of the streets of Paris.

Someone was tugging Scarlett's hand and she looked down.

"Can we go inside, Red?" Violet asked eyes big with excitement.

"Of course, my dear." She replied. She took the girl by her hand and led her inside the Opera House.

* * *

_Maman = Mom_

___Tu plaisantes = Are you kidding_

_____Cependant = However_

_______Mignon = Cute_

_________Qui est un bon chien_? _C'est vrai, tu es! = Who is a good dog? That's right, you are!_

_______**I love reviews! **_


	4. Almond

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera, just my story, Violet Ronson and Lady Scarlett Ronson.**

**Little Red Riding Hood.**

**4. Almond – Promise.**

Scarlett stood in the middle of her room, inspecting every detail. The page-boys had already left, after receiving a small tip from the brunette, and her suitcases were placed neatly at the end of the bed. The room had a light colored wooden floor, that cracked with every step that Scarlett took, the walls had a white wallpaper on them, decorated with red swirling's that were just enough to not be considered annoying and head-ache providing, but beautiful. The ceiling had the same colour of light brown as the floor and some decorations were made in it. On the right was a four-poster bed, with white transparent curtains and white sheets. It looked so inviting, and due to the long trip Scarlett had had she was in desperate need of some sleep. But she knew she had to wait till this evening. Next to the bed were light wooded side-tables, both with a candelabra placed on them. Opposite to the bed were two big windows, which provided light in the room and showed a beautiful view of Paris. The other furniture was a big closet, a vanity desk and chair, a bookcase, a fireplace with a sofa in front of it, a desk and a large wall mirror.

Scarlett sighed and pushed the two strings of hair that had fallen into her eyes, behind her ears. She glanced at her, silver with red decorations, pocket watch for a moment and saw she had 45 minutes left until she was supposed to meet the Opera Ghost. She walked to one of the suitcases and lifted the top. With shaking hands she took the item lying on top and turned the photo frame over.

The photo was of a family, four people. A mother, father and two daughters. Even though the picture had been taken in black and white, Scarlett remembered every colour and every detail in it. It was taken outside, on a wooden bench in the garden with rose bushes surrounding the happy family. The mother had long dark brown hair that was pinned up, leaving some curled tresses to frame her heart-shaped face. Her honey colored eyes were sparkling with excitement and around her red lips was a smile. She was wearing a deep green dress, and on her lap was a smiling six year old. The child had shoulder length black hair and green eyes. She was wearing a violet purple dress. The father was sitting at the right of the bench, his black hair combed backwards, revealing his high cheekbones. He had green eyes hidden behind round glasses. He was dressed in an expensive suit and was smiling to the camera. In between the mother and father was a sixteen year old girl, looking the happiest of them all. Her brown hair was hanging loose around her face, and her eyes represented her mother's, the same shade of glowing honey. A small visible on her red lips. She was wearing a scarlet red dress, which came till her ankles. Her ankles were crossed as a real lady and on her feet were heeled shoes. Her two hands were neatly folded in her lap.

They looked like a really happy and close family, which they had been at that time. Mother Elizabeth Ronson loved father William Ronson and had two loving children, Violet and Scarlett. Two months after this picture had been taken, the mother had passed away, leaving the father and his daughters alone. Two years later, the father had died, leaving the oldest daughter to care for the youngest daughter.

Scarlett didn't realize she had started crying until a wet droplet fell on the glass frame. She quickly erased her tears from her cheek and let out a shaky sigh. She had cried too much, now it was time to be brave. When she had composed the mask on her face again, she turned around and walked to the desk. She placed the picture on the wooden desk and kissed her index finger and middle finger. Only to softly press it on the glass frame.

A sound she could not quite place made her turn around and from the ceiling something was falling. Slowly it was blown forth and back, only to land with a soft sigh on top of Scarlett's dresses in one of the suitcases. A letter, of yellowed paper with her name neatly written on it. Curiosity took over and Scarlett walked to her bed, picking up the letter and examining it. When she turned it around she was met by a smiling red skull, and Scarlett could not help but smile at this sign. Slowly she opened the letter and began reading the message.

_Dear Lady Ronson,_

_I would like to welcome you to the Opéra Populaire, or as you rather call it _my _opera house, it is truly an honour to have someone with your expertise working here. I was indeed watching you at the stage and must say your lecture to the staff was quite impressive. And we both seem to share the same goals about what has to become of the Opéra Populaire, it pleases me to know you are a woman who is filling to fight for what she wants._

_Concerning your offer about meeting me on the rooftop, I'm sorry to inform you that I have to decline it. I do not respond to commands given to me. I'd rather be the one giving the commands. But don't fret, I will surely contact you about the matter of your teaching. And I promise this, since you agreed to try to teach Carlotta how to sing. I must admit I was rather amused when you thought that she was capable of singing, but I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt._

_I hope that you enjoy your stay at the Opéra Populaire,_

_Your obedient servant,_

_O.G._

Scarlett sighed annoyed, he had declined her offer. Of course she should have seen it coming, yet she was sure he would at last tell her another moment for them to meet. He did say he would contact her, he even promised. She even noted he complimented her, for calling it an honour to have her in his Opera House. Reading this provided a small blush on her cheeks. Another feeling also enveloped her, a need to make Carlotta sing better. It felt like she had just made a bet with the Phantom that she was able to teach the Italian soprano. Determination was the feeling.

She turned around and placed the letter on the desk, and smiled at herself.

"Please, sir. It is an honour to be back at the _Opéra Populaire_ once again." She whispered. She wondered if he would hear her, yet didn't doubt that he would. For all she knew he was watching her right now, but she didn't feel threatened. For once she felt save, in her room at the old Opera House.

* * *

"Madame Giry!" she called the ballet mistress who was walking in front of her through one of the hallways of the Opera House. The elder woman turned on her heels and faced the slightly panting Scarlett.

"Yes, Lady Ronson?" the mother of Meg asked her, a flat tone in her voice.

"I must apologize for the fact I didn't recognize you." Scarlett said, feeling a bit embarrassed and looking at the point of her shoes. She heard a soft laugh.

"It's okay, dear. I must say we both have changed very much. We both grew older and it was no surprise you didn't recognize me." Madame Giry explained. Scarlett showed a grateful smile.

"Splendid, I was worrying you might think of me now as a heartless woman." She said.

"I would never think that of you, milady." Madame Giry said.

"Please, madam. Call me Scarlett. If there's one person who shouldn't be calling me by my title, it's the woman who was like a mother to me in hard periods." Scarlett said. Madame Giry nodded.

"Very well then, Scarlett. Was there something you wanted to talk about? Other than you apology?" Madame Giry asked. Scarlett bit on her bottom lip for a moment.

"It was more of a question, actually." She said.

"Okay, how can I help you?" Madame Giry inquired.

"You remember Violet?" Scarlett asked, the ballet mistress nodded, "Well she came here with me, but she's only ten and I don't want her wandering in the passageways of the _Opéra Populaire_. I was wondering if maybe there was a spot between the young ballerinas for her. In England she was in a class, so she knows what she's doing, but maybe your youngsters are already far ahead of her."

Madame Giry seemed to think for a moment, her grey eyes narrowing as she thought over the things the brunette in front of her had just said. "My young ballerina's haven't been making big progress, and I'm sure Violet would fit in perfect. If she wants to, she can join the group."

"Really? That's magnificent! Thank you so much!" Scarlett exclaimed, clapping her hands together and smiling bright.

"Where is she now?" Madame Giry asked, "I could go get her and find a suitable ballet frock with slippers?"

"That would be marvellous. She's in her room, unpacking her belongings and probably playing with Lupa. She'd be out of her mind when she hears she can dance again." Scarlett said, sighing softly.

"She likes dancing?" Madame Giry asked. Scarlett laughed.

"Like is an understatement, dancing is all she does. Ever since mother showed her the beginnings off ballet, she's been dancing everywhere. It seems to connect her to our parents." Scarlett explained.

"It's good that she kept on doing what she loved most." Madame Giry said, than spoke very slowly and carefully. "Maybe you have to learn from her example."

Scarlett sighed. "I tried, Madame, I really did. But it just wasn't the same. I-I became so scared on that stage, and I-I just felt as if the earth below me crushed down. I couldn't do it anymore." She was shaking her head and her normally honey glowing eyes seemed suddenly dull and far away.

"It's okay, dear. Maybe someday you learn to get over it, and move people with your voice again." Madame Giry said, laying a motherly hand on the shoulders of the young woman.

"I hope so, because I really do miss it." Scarlett admitted, looking at the woman from underneath her eyelashes. This made the ballet mistress smile.

"Maybe the teacher needs another teacher to show her how to overcome her stage fright." Madame Giry offered. Her comment was waved away by Scarlett's hand.

"Please, the last thing I have is stage fright. But as much as I love talking to you, Madame. I really have to get going. Please promise me that you'll take care of Violet?" Scarlett asked, gathering her hands together. The woman nodded.

"I promise, Scarlett." She replied. The brunette smiled and nodded her head to the woman, before heading down the hallway again. She didn't notice the elder woman murmuring something to herself.

"Or maybe the teacher needs to admit she has stage fright first, and then something can be done about it." She said to herself, watching the figure of the young woman getting smaller and disappearing into the crowd that was in the hallways of the Opera House.

* * *

**And that's another chapter!  
A big thank you to **XxrudexbutxnicexX **and **LunaMoon365 **for reviewing the previous chapter! And all the others for adding me to their favourite list, or subscribing!****  
**

**Reviews are loved!  
xx Jill **


	5. Cherry Blossom

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera, just my story, Violet Ronson and Lady Scarlett Ronson.**

**Little Red Riding Hood.**

**5. Cherry Blossom – A Good Education.**

The first sunrays of the morning were shining through the big window in Scarlett's room. Three sunbeams were falling on her face, causing her to roll over and grunt sleepy. Her dark brown hair was lying around her face and had completely covered the pillow. Scarlett stretched out her arms above her head and yawned. _It had been a very good idea to call it an early night_ she praised herself. Smiling half-awake to herself she came out of bed and put on her robe. She walked over to her suitcase, her footsteps echoing through the room, and opened it. Without really paying attention to what dress she took out of the wooden chest she walked over to her changing screen. Thankfully she had chosen a dress that she could put on herself, and she didn't tie up the strings of her corset too tight. The hoop gown was of a dusty rose colour, with a red sash and various layers of fabric. At her back, around her waist was a ribbon made into a bow. Slipping on her red heeled shoes she walked over to her vanity table. Sitting down she took the time to brush through her thick hair. She then made a loose knot of her locks and left some tresses to frame her face. Adding some kohl underneath her eyes, something which wasn't very proper and lady-like, but she didn't really care about that, and a bit of red lips balm, to get her plush lips the red colour they always were, she was ready to go.

After having paid a visit to the chef, and receiving a piece of bread and a cup of tea, she was walking to the stage. No one was there yet, and for once Scarlett enjoyed the silence of a deserted Opera House. An empty stage lay before her and before she knew it, she was standing centre stage. Her eyes roamed the auditorium and inspected the chairs, boxes and ceiling. She admired the big chandelier and sighed deep at the thought that she was probably never going to be standing here again. But then a filled auditorium, with people watching her intense, and no one to guide her at her side.

For a moment she remembered her first performance. How her hands were shaking when she was standing back stage as she watched the auditorium fill up with people. Her stomach was really upset, a feeling of nausea spreading over her. But then the hands of her guardian came on her shoulders and she looked into those smiling eyes. She instant felt better and when her father had encouraged her she felt as if she could handle the whole world.

She began humming softly as she walked over the stage, inspecting the flies and the small piano that was placed at the right side of the stage. Quickening her pace she approached the piano and saw a pile of sheet music lying on top of the brown glossy cover. Her hands were going through the sheet music and she smiled at the familiar titles of aria's she had once performed. An even bigger smile came on her lips when she found one of her favourite arias. It wasn't an aria she had performed in the Opera world, since it wasn't really an aria to be sung by a soprano. The message in it, the emotion, it all felt real for her. She slowly placed the sheet music on its holder in front of her and sat down on the piano bench. Resting her fingers on the black and white piano keys she took a deep breath, and it seemed as if her fingers began playing the familiar melody. When the aria came to its part for the singer to start, she felt her mouth open and notes coming out of her mouth.

_"And now I'm all alone again, nowhere to turn, no one to go to_

_Without a home, without a friend, without a face to say hello to_

_And now the night is near_

_Now I can make believe he's here_

_Sometimes I walk alone at night_

_When everybody else is sleeping_

_I think of him and then I'm happy_

_With the company I'm keeping_

_The city goes to bed_

_And I can live inside my head_

_On my own_

_Pretending he's beside me_

_All alone_

_I walk with him till morning_

_Without him_

_I feel his arms around me_

_And when I lose my way I close my eyes_

_And he has found me_

_In the rain, the pavement shines like silver_

_All the lights are misty in the river_

_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_

_And all I see is him and me, forever and forever_

_And I know it's only in my mind_

_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_

_And although I know that he is blind_

_Still I say, there's a way for us._

_I love him_

_But when the night is over_

_He is gone_

_The river's just a river_

_Without him_

_The world around me changes_

_The trees are bare and everywhere_

_The streets are full of strangers_

_I love him_

_But everyday I'm learning_

_All my life_

_I've only been pretending_

_Without me_

_His world would go on turning_

_A world that's full of happiness_

_That I have never known_

_I love him,_

_I love him,_

_I love him,_

_But only on my own."_

As the last notes of the piano and Scarlett's voice faded, she sighed deep. Once again the auditorium was drenched back in utter silence. It felt good using her voice again. Of course she had kept on practicing, but the sound of a studio was completely different that the sound of a real auditorium.

The song held great emotional meaning. She was on her own, without her father who used to be her guide and guardian. The only person who supported her, who dragged her through the difficult time. She needed him! Back with her!

For a while she thought about the decisions she had made when it came to her singing, her career and education. She was sure that her father felt disappointed in heaven about her choice. About the fact that she had dropped everything and stopped singing. But she had to admit she was scared, scared of being on that stage with no one to guide her and support her. She had no other family, no close by friends, husband or lover who was there for her. A shaky sigh escaped through her lips and she felt a shiver going over her spine.

She had little time to spend on thinking, because a blaring Italian voice was suddenly filling up the silence of the auditorium. Carlotta entered the stage at the right, chatting with one of her maids and complaining about something ridiculous like her hat, hair or make-up. Scarlett stood up and stroke her dress smooth, before a small smile appeared on her face.

"Signora Carlotta, thank you for your appearance." Scarlett said. Carlotta looked up from inspecting her nails to meet the eyes of the brunette in front of her.

"Lady Ronson." She said, simply.

"So, where shall we start?" Scarlett asked, more to herself than to the Prima Donna standing a few footsteps away from her.

* * *

The next three hours were spent with Carlotta singing, and Scarlett interrupting her constantly. Whenever the Italian Diva would hit a note wrong, balance her voice improperly or was breathing incorrect, the singing mistress would interrupt her. One could imagine that Scarlett's patience was getting thinner and thinner. She would mumble to herself and pinch the bridge of her nose slightly every time the Prima Donna didn't do what the young woman asked of her. Yet she had to admit that a small progress was made, due to the fact that Carlotta was a fast learner. Scarlett gave her advice about her breathing, lowering the emotion in her voice and her standing position. And somehow the Signora took the advice and worked with it, something that surprised Scarlett. She had thought that the Italian woman was a real pain in the arse, yet she really seemed to appreciate the things Scarlett pointed out to her.

So when Carlotta had sung the aria _Think of me_ for the seventh time, and her last note left the auditorium, Scarlett rose from her seat at the piano to applaud for the Diva.

"Brava Carlotta! That was really good. Your final note was pure and for once your singing didn't make my ears bleed." Scarlett said, smiling. The Italian woman seemed a bit taken back by her sudden praise, yet accepted it by making a small bow.

"_Grazie_, Scarlett." She said, smiling a bit to herself. Scarlett had allowed the Diva to call her by her first name, since she had said it was important that you felt comfortable around your teacher.

"You're very welcome. Now, if we continue these lessons for another two days, I'm most certain you will perform great at opening night." Scarlett said. This caused her student to clasp her hands together in joy.

"_Meraviglioso_! That means that-e maybe the Opera Ghost won't-a kill me?" She asked, causing Scarlett to chuckle. The brunette had found out that La Carlotta actually had a small sense of humour.

"Maybe, Signora. I still haven't had time to talk about that matter." Scarlett admitted. Carlotta looked at her with a confused and curious face.

"I thought you had-an appointment with-e him?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, apparently Mister Phantom doesn't like to be ordered around." Scarlett joked, gaining a chuckle from the woman opposite from her.

"That's-a something we all-e know." She responded.

"Thank you for telling me." Scarlett said sarcastic, raising her eyebrows.

"You are-e new here, you should-a learn by yourself-e." The Italian Diva replied.

"Is there anything else I should now about the _Opéra Populaire_?" Scarlett asked. Carlotta shrugged her shoulders.

"Nah, not really. But you might-a want to watch-e out for-e Joseph Bouquet. 'E likes-e to feasts 'is eyes on young girls-a. If you know-e what I mean-e." the Prima Donna explained.

"Oh my god! I hate men who do that!" Scarlett reacted, shocked. "I swear to god if he even dares to glance my way or Violet's I will kill him."

"You don't 'ave to worry about-e little Violet-e. 'E likes his girls older." Carlotta replied, waving the subject away with her hand.

"Men like that are sick! Just because they maybe never had a wife with a beautiful figure like us," Carlotta raised an eyebrow at her compliment, "They try to get young innocent girl. I just – ah I can't even – it's disgusting." Scarlett walked over stage, looking at the flies to try to catch the eye of the man she was talking about. If she would have, she would have been happy the man had heard her.

"We know Signora Giry does-e warn-e the girl about-a 'im." Carlotta said.

"That's good." Scarlett said, nodding her head in approval.

"_Grazie_ for the lesson Scarlett, but I am-e afraid I have an appointment-e I cannot-e miss." Carlotta said, looking at the brunette.

"Of course! You're very welcome. Just remember to practise the points I gave you. And I will see you tomorrow." Scarlett said.

"You are-e a very good teacher, Scarlett." Carlotta praised the young woman. She received a smile in return.

"A good education is very important if you want to learn." She said. Carlotta made a curtsey before leaving, but was stopped by Scarlett's voice who said, "Oh, and Carlotta, you aren't as bad as some people think you are."

The Italian Prima Donna smiled in return, then left the stage to once again fall back in her role as Diva.

* * *

_Meraviglioso = Wonderful_

_The song I used is On My Own from the amazing musical Les Mis!_

_Sorry for the kinda short chapter, but the next will be longer, I promise!  
In the meantime, thanks to **PhantomFan01 **and **LunaMoon365 **for reviewing and all the others for adding me to favourite stories and/or subscribing!_

_I love getting reviews!_


End file.
